An Unfortunate Arrangement
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura was sent to Suna for a mission that will take the rest of her life, not knowing what to expect she goes and finds out the horrible news!
1. Big News!

**A/n: Yea! My 5th story I didn't really like my 4th one it went kind of off from what I wanted oh well we all have our bad times! But I promise this one will be a bazillion times better! Ok please R&R!**

**An Unfortunate Arrangement!**

Twenty year old Sakura walked through the gates of Suna, she looked around it wasn't as bad as she had thought, it was actually ok lots of shops everywhere the only thing was the temperature which wasn't as hot as expected.

Her bags just seemed to get heavier, 'now where's that tower?' she asked herself as she spotted a tall building, Sakura sighed and made her way through the crowd.

Sakura caught a few guys staring at her and some wooted and some whistled, Sakura rolled her eyes, 'men' she sighed.

It was no surprise to her she had become more beautiful over the years, she still kept her pink hair to her shoulders, her body had defiantly developed, and she still had her magnificent emerald orbs.

She wore a Chinese red top with her clan symbol on it, with also a tan short skirt and under that her black biker shorts and her metal shin plates.

"Hey babe" some guy said standing in front of Sakura, Sakura's eye twitched, 'he did not just say that'

"How bout you come and chill with me at my place" he winked, Sakura looked at him in disgust, she punched him in the face sending him to the wall, "not on your life pal" Sakura yelled.

She continued her walk to the Kazekage's tower without any more 'disruptions', Sakura walked to the front desk where a woman wearing a short kinky dress sat.

The woman looked up, "May I help you?" she asked rudely, fighting back a retort "yes I'm here from Kohona to meet with the Kazekage and the council about a matter"

She stood up, "follow me" she hissed, 'talk about rude' Sakura thought, **'How dare that hoe!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

'I know, just forget about it well need to be calm for the meeting,' Inner Sakura glared, **'Fine'**

They finally reached a door, "they are in there waiting for you," she rolled her eye's; Sakura formed a fist, 'stay calm. Stay calm' she told herself.

Sakura walked in, and sat in a chair she saw was empty, it was on the opposite end of where a rather large chair was, 'probably the Kazekage's chair,' she thought.

His chair was empty, "I'm sorry the Kazekage will be here momentarily" a man said, they were surprisingly kind, "so tell us about you" another asked.

"Well my name in Haruno, Sakura and I am the top medic Nin in the Kohona Anbu, I was under the Hokage as her apprentice and I love children and also teaching," Sakura stated.

"Tsunade-sama also told me before I got this well ordeal, that I should take her place as Hokage and I was but then I had to come here, so I am to be Hokage but Naruto will also be part-time Hokage" she said resting her head on her hands.

"Really? That is very interesting, you do know why you are here?" another man said, Sakura sighed "yes I'm here to marry a Suna high official to strengthen the bond"

"Not just a high official, the Kazekage himself" an older one said, 'great I get to marry an old geezer' she thought.

"Does Kazekage-sama know who he is marring?" Sakura asked, they looked at her, "no he just said to send a powerful female ninja and he didn't really care who, he is not…not that emotional" they answered.

Sakura nodded, "So Sakura-san, when are you to become Hokage?" they questioned, "after the wedding, I will handle most the work from here, and Naruto will handle the things that are need for person, like assigning missions and such"

They nodded, a messenger came in, "sorry my elders the Kazekage has just arrived and will be here any second" he finished and left.

Sakura held her breathe, the door opened and the Kazekage walked in, Sakura went wide eyed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said out loud, she put her hands over her mouth, 'crap I said that out loud,' she panicked, **'you are soooo dead' **Inner Sakura laughed.

Gaara looked at the unnoticed woman in his chamber; "no fucking way" he said mouth wide open.

Sakura stood up, "You're the Kazekage!" she yelled pointing at him in surprise, "Why'd they send a weak girl like you!" he yelled back at her.

"I am not weak! I am the new Hokage!" she screamed slamming her fist on the table splitting it in half.

He glared at her, "I refuse to marry a weakling like her" Gaara crossed his arms, "I refuse to marry an asshole like him" she turned her back to him.

"You have too," a man said, Sakura and Gaara glared at him, "how dare you tell me what I can and cannot do!" they both screamed.

"But you two…signed the papers already and it states in them that not even the Hokage or Kazekage may change this or stop it," a younger man replied.

Sakura and Gaara glared at each other, "fine" the pouted and walked out of the room, all the council members looked at each other, "I think they like each other," one joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura followed Gaara down the halls as he carried her bags with his sand a frown etched on his face.

Sakura had her arms crossed, **'well there is one plus,'** Inner Sakura chimed in, 'and what's that?' she questioned.

'**He is the hottest man I have ever seen'** Inner Sakura yelled with hearts in her eyes, Sakura thought for a second then she walked up beside him and stared at his features.

He wore his red Kage outfit, his dark circles brought out his pale green eyes, his blood red hair brushing against his face, and his scar, it made him look even more perfect, 'wow he is hot' Sakura thought.

"What are you staring at" he demanded breaking her from her thoughts, she blushed a little, "gomen" she said quietly falling back behind him.

He stopped and turned to her, she was looking at the ground and ran into him, "gomen, gomen" she said quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked anger no longer in his, she looked up at him, "nothing is wrong" she said calmly, he looked at her, "hn" he said turning around.

She sweat dropped, 'where have it herd that before' she inwardly laughed as she remembered her friend Sasuke, she didn't like him anymore but they were good friends.

How she missed all her friends, then she saw the woman at the front desk, Sakura glared at her, the woman get up as she saw Gaara.

Sakura's glare intensified, even if she didn't like Gaara he was still hers, whether she liked it or not and she wasn't going to have a hoe all up over her to-be husband.

Gaara saw Sakura's glare and inwardly laughed, 'this might not be so bad' he then noticed how perfect her body was, **'What a hottie!' **Shukaku shouted.

'**Man you don't get girls like her often' **Shukaku smirked, 'she has defiantly improved' Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Hi Kazekage-kun" the woman chirped, Gaara flinched hearing her high voice, "how was your day Kazekage-kun?" she asked sensually showing as much cleavage as possible.

Sakura glared at her even more, she then looked at the corner of her eye to see Gaara as he rolled his eyes at her attempt.

"I was wondering Kazekage-kun if sometime we could," she began, "don't waste your breathe" he interrupted her, he than smirked "besides," he grabbed by the waist and pulling her towards him.

The woman's eyes widened as did Sakura's "this is my wife to-be" he smirked; Sakura caught on and placed her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"That's right Gaara-kun" she fake giggled, then she blushed realizing where his hand was, she turned completely red.

They walked out of the building and Gaara let go of her walking ahead his usual emotionless face on, Sakura was still red they were so close and it felt so good.

'No I can't be falling for him' she told herself, **'it's not good to lie to yourself,'** Inner Sakura said lazily.

They walked for a while until Sakura saw a ginormous house, "wow is that your house!" Sakura asked amazed.

Gaara nodded as the came up to the double mahogany doors and he opened it as the proceeded inside.

Sakura saw the inside it was beautiful, she had stars in her eyes and everything, "it's so beautiful" she said looking at everything.

He laughed "glad you like it" Sakura looked at him, 'he's being nice' she gave him a weird look, "what?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Why are you being nice?" she asked walking up to him, "look if were going to make this work we're going to have to be nice to each other" he said heading towards the stairs.

She smiled, 'this might not be as bad as I thought' Sakura said following him up the stairs.


	2. Accidental Confessions

**A/n: What's up! I really like this story it is fun to write!**

**green24: woot woot glad you like it your review was the funniest! Lol**

**AsianOne: I got it up babe! Don't worry I will update fast! Always!**

**jjanggu: Yes I know but a little ooc is good…I think well I like a little ooc…soo just deal with it! Lol I'm j/k!i'm seriously j/k!**

**forsaken13: Yea I thought this would be so perfect! Lol glad you liked it!**

**AngelVannila3: Oh yea I'm continuing…well duh or you wouldn't see this! Lol well yea got to have the funny stuff and if you thought that chapter was funny you will absolutely LOVE this chapter!**

**Ok all Please enjoy! R&R!**

They walked down a hallway and Sakura saw double doors, he went up to them and entered the room, and she looked around her mouth fell open.

"This is your room!" she said in astonishment, he put her bags down by one of the dressers with a mirror on it.

There were glass double doors leading to a balcony that had a view over Suna, Sakura came back in and saw the king sized bed with a red comforter, it also had a black lace canopy that was drawn back.

Sakura walked into the bathroom, it was huge; it had a Jacuzzi bathtub, a shower, two sinks, and two closets.

One had a sign that said, 'Gaara' so she opened the other one and fell backwards, luckily Gaara's sand caught her, he looked down at her, "what's wrong?" he asked.

She stood up, "that closet is as big as a normal sized room" Gaara looked in it, "looks more like a closet to me" he said.

"Also what is this?" he asked holding up some of Sakura's clothes, "there clothes, what's the big deal," she asked rather rudely.

He started laughing, "you'll burn up in these" then he sighed, "what?" she asked, "now I have to take you shopping…" he sighed again.

'If shopping with Temari was bad I'm not looking forward to her shop craze' he thought seeing Sakura's eyes light up.

'This is going to be a long day' he sighed again, "come on" she squealed dragging him down the stairs, 'how degrading' he thought.

"Wait" she stopped, "I have to change" she ran back into the room, he followed in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as he sat on the bed, "sitting" he said with no emotion, "ugh, get out" she said.

He laid down, "my room too" he smirked lazily; she went to the bathroom and slammed the door, "what an interesting woman" he laughed.

Sakura came out in her Kage outfit it was the only thing that she had that wouldn't be to hot, it was the Kage robe but it was cut down the middle from beneath her breasts and she wore a red skirt with her metal sin plates.

Gaara sat up and looked at her, 'wow' he thought, she noticed he had changed too, he was wearing his Kage robe, and she liked it because the black strip accented his dark circles.

She smiled, "we match" she teased, "only difference is you have a black stripe and I have a red one" she laughed.

"Wait you're not wearing your hat" Sakura pointed out, "I don't wear that piece of crap" he said walked out of the room, she followed, "nor do I" she smiled.

They walked out of the house, "don't you lock your door?" she asked, he turned to her, "do you seriously think anyone would try to break in to **my** house?" he replied continuing his walk.

Sakura ran to catch up to him, "I like you better this way," she said putting her hands behind her head, "what do you mean?" he was truly confused.

"Well," she turned to him, "the last time I saw you, you never showed any emotion always looked like you were going to kill someone, and didn't talk at all" she said looking at him, 'he grew taller'

"And you were really scary" she finished, his sand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his face, "and you don't think I'm scary now?"

she was so close she could only see his pale green eyes piercing through her, she gulped and shook her head, "why?" he questioned.

She hesitated in answering, "I can tell you kinder" his eyes widened a fraction, but Sakura caught it.

"How?" he asked she could fell his breathe on her lips, she stared right into his eyes, "I can see it in you're eyes," she answered never breaking eye contact.

"There not cold and distant anymore, they're warm and kind," she finished, 'Oh my god I've never been this close to a guy in my entire life' Sakura freaked out in her head.

'**Kiss him, kiss him! Oh god please kiss him, your killing me!'** Inner Sakura yelled; Sakura leaned in a tiny bit.

Gaara stared into her beautiful emerald eyes they were filled with so much emotion, fear, confidence, care, and…** 'Kiss her already' **Shukaku rampaged.

'Great…' Gaara sighed, 'I'm falling in love with this girl by a mere few words,'

Shukaku interrupted, **'but you know she wasn't lying'**

'I know she wasn't because when she said she wasn't afraid her eyes lost their shine, but they were bold every word she spoke' he said to himself.

'Maybe I could let her in?' he thought as he moved his hand and placed it on the back of her head, he pushed her to him and their lips met.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist as the sand retreated; she moved her hands to his neck and wound them around.

'Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined this happening, I, Sakura am kissing Sabaku no Gaara, but it feels so good' she thought.

Gaara pulled her closer, their bodies were against each other, 'I never knew I could feel this' Gaara thought.

'Flash'

Gaara and Sakura look over and saw Temari…with a camera, Gaara looked back at Sakura and she at Gaara, and she turned completely pink.

Gaara turned and glared at Temari, "Oh crap!" she yelled and took off running after her, Sakura chased too that picture would be humiliating.

Gaara and Sakura jumped on the roofs and followed the sly little blonde, all the people were staring at them, Temari looked up at the roofs and started running faster.

"Come on Gaara I had to get your first kiss on camera!" Temari shouted in fear, Sakura pumped chakra into her feet and ran faster and jumped in front of Temari.

Temari took out her fan opened it and closed it as soon as it was open and she vanished along with her fan.

Gaara was in front of her now, but was a little pink, and then Sakura saw all the people staring at them.

The sand under Sakura's feet began to stir, "damn that Temari, we're in for a rude awakening tomorrow, she'll have the picture in the paper by tonight" he sighed.

Sakura huffed, "oh well I want to shop now," then her stomach grumbled, she sweat dropped, "I guess I'm hungry"

Gaara rolled his eyes and took Sakura's hand and dragged her down the street, the came up to a small restaurant and entered.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," the waiter smiled, "Oh and the lovely new Hokage-sama" he said kissing her hand, Gaara snatched Sakura's hand away.

Sakura giggled, 'somebody's jealous' she laughed in her head, they were soon seated.

"You don't have to get so jealous Gaara-kun," she winked, he just turned his head and tried to ignore her, "it wasn't as if I was going to fall in love with him" she giggled.

He reached his hand over and grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "you belong to me now and no one will touch you, understand" he said looking dead serious.

She smirked slyly, "really?" she asked sensually, he released her and cocked and imaginary eyebrow, she got up and sat right beside him, they were in a booth.

She crossed her legs and made on go over his leg, 'man teasing him is fun knowing he can't kill me' she inwardly laughed.

She leaned on him as well, she looked up at him they were mere centimeters away, "if I belong to you, you don't have to worry" she smiled.

Sakura put both legs over his lap, he placed his hand on her thigh, **'woot woot I like where this is going' **Shukaku and Inner Sakura shouted.

Then there server came up, it was a woman in the shortest skirt Sakura had ever seen and her shirt was obviously **way** to small for her making her breast practically pop out.

"Oh hello Kazekage-sama" she winked; it was if Sakura wasn't even there, Sakura looked at Gaara and smirked he had a look of anger on his face.

'Damn this woman,' he cursed mentally 'sooo close,' he inwardly pouted, "How was your day?" she smiled trying to get in her trap, "will you just take our orders and leave" he demanded.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the woman, she glared at Sakura "lady I'm marring the king of all glares, my cute little Kazekage here, and yours doesn't effect me" she retorted smirking.

She took their orders quickly and walked off in defeat, "and you thought I was jealous" he smirked, she gave him a look "me jealous of that hoe? Please" Sakura said getting closer to his face.

He just smirked, "now where were we?" he said moving his hand between her legs and up her skirt.

They leaned in to get the kiss they both wanted, "Kazekage-sama!" tons of girls screamed running in.

Sakura sighed once again being interrupted, Gaara growled under his breathe, 'all I want is some damn privacy' he yelled in his mind.

The girls about 16, 17, and 18 ran up to they're table and revealed their now awkward situation, "who are they?" Sakura asked placing her head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara left his hand where it was, just about in Sakura's underwear, he twitched "my fan girls"

Sakura laughed, "wow you have way more then Sasuke" Gaara smirked, "I always knew you were hotter then him anyways" she said before realizing what she said.

"Really and how long have you known this?" he smirked, he caught her, 'I knew she was checking me out back then' he laughed.

"Since the chunin exams" she whispered with red on her face, "what was that I couldn't hear you" he teased, she glared at him knowing he heard.

"Don't worry it's not like I wasn't checking you out back then," Sakura turned even redder, "then why did you not want to marry me?" she asked.

"I thought you 'loved' Sasuke" he said twitching at Sasuke's name, Sakura laughed, "puppy love"

"I think I know what the real thing might be though" she smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"K-Kazekage-sama who is this woman?" a girl interrupted, he looked at them, 'so many damn interruptions' he thought angrily.

"This is to be the new Hokage of Leaf, can't you tell?" he smirked; they looked at her Kage robe and then saw where Gaara's hand was and went wide eyed.

Gaara smirked knowing what they saw, "and my new wife," he said loving the look on their faces.

They ran off crying and Gaara and Sakura began laughing; "now" he said turning her attention back to him, he began to move his hand into her underwear.

She smirked as they went in to kiss, "here is your food" the woman said sternly, slamming it on the table, Gaara stood up, "what the fuck!"

He grabbed Sakura who grabbed the food and stuffed it in her mouth, "that's it I'm not even going to try anymore!" he yelled dragging Sakura out of the restaurant.


	3. I'll Protect You

**A/n: Ok here is the next chapter! This chapter is fluffy!**

**green24: lol don't worry about it! I don't mind about if it's late as long as I get it I'm fine! And duh perverted-ness is funny! Lol**

**crazyanimeidiotnumberone: I love 'woot woot' it is soo funny there like the perfect words!**

**BWOLFY: yes poor, poor Gaara lol! Well I'm glad you like the last two chapters!**

**highspartan: here I am keeping the story goin! Woot woot!**

**duckiechan87: I am so glad you liked it! I loved your review!**

**professionalhatstand: glad you liked the other chapters! Yes my poor little Gaara! Lol**

**Gin-inu: glad you liked it! I'm happy when the people who I really like their stories like mine! So glad you liked it!**

**jjanggu: lol! I know thanks for the compliment! It made me feel good that you think that! Well enjoy the next chapter!**

**forsaken13: Lol really something like that happened to you! Lol funny! And yeah totally! GaaraxSakura forever and always babe! Woot woot!**

**Astaildiarfreak: here is the next chapter! Hope you like it and glad you liked the others!**

Gaara and Sakura walked down the street towards the market place to shop for better cloths for Sakura to wear.

Gaara finally slowed down and let go of Sakura's hand, **'soooo close' **Inner Sakura cried falling to the ground, 'who knew little Kazekage Gaara was so naughty' Sakura though, then a blush arose to her cheeks.

Then she noticed all the cold stares she was getting from the women and girls, **'bring it on!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura sighed and quickly turned catching the kunai and throwing it back at the girl impaling it in her hand, Gaara smirked 'she's not as weak as I thought'

"Anyone else want a piece of this!" Sakura yelled glaring at every women there, "I'd like a piece sweet-heart," a man cheered.

Gaara glared at the man, his sand surrounded him, and formed a cocoon around him, "would you like to run that by me one more time," Gaara seared.

"N-no K-Kazekage-sama" he gulped, "that's what I thought" he released the man, "now all you stupid little arrogant fans of mine!" Gaara shouted.

"If you say or do anything rude or life threatening to my new wife I will bury every fucking one of you in the sand crush your bones and makes sure no one ever finds your remains" Gaara finished.

Sakura smiled and followed Gaara to the market place; they finally arrived and began their shopping spree.

About an hour later, Gaara was carrying about 40 bags, with his arms and his sand, soon he just made all his sand carry every thing, "Sakura you can't tell me you don't have enough stuff yet"

Sakura looked at him with puppy dog eyes, he glared at her "fine one more store, only one" he gave in, Sakura ran and hugged him, they both turned red.

"Gomen" she bowed, "it's ok" he shook of the blush, they were walking down the market place, when "Oh my god! Gaara will you please get it for me!" Sakura yelled making everyone look their direction.

"Please" she begged, "what do you want now" he said lazily, "this" she held up a black lace chocker with a silver circle charm, he looked closer to see what it read.

"W-Why do you want to get t-that?" he lightly blushed so no one could see, she smiled an innocent smile, "so I can always have a piece of you with me" he turned a deep red.

Everyone looked at him, even Sakura looked at him with a questioning look, "are you blushing?" she asked, she was not teasing either.

"No!" he yelled, "just get it and lets go!" he commanded turning away from everyone, Sakura giggled 'he is so adorable…wait WHAT! Did I just think that? Oh god I did'

'**Well he is I mean did you see him blush he doesn't do that for anybody!'** Inner Sakura cheered, "umm Gaara you have the money" she smiled.

Gaara quickly paid for it and handed it to Sakura, "hey Gaara?" Sakura called, "what?" his cold voice returning.

"I can get it to connect can you help me?" Sakura asked shyly, he turned to her and fastened the choker as she held her hair up.

"Arigato" she smiled, 'I think this might just work' Sakura said dreamily, she grabbed Gaara's hand and they walked back to the house.

Gaara looked at their hands Sakura held his firmly while his just hung there; he inwardly smiled and moved his hand as he intertwined his fingers with Sakura's.

Sakura went totally red and walked closer to him, he relaxed a little.

It was night time now and the streets were clearing, so they walked in peace.

Gaara sent some of his sand forward to take all of Sakura's bags to the house and replaced it with some that was lying around.

They walked in silence until Gaara tensed up, "what was that?" he didn't really ask, "what, was what?" Sakura asked.

Gaara pulled Sakura closer still holding her hand, "what is it?" Sakura asked really worried, "I don't know" he answered truthfully.

Suddenly they heard laughter, "what luck I have" it cackled, "both the Hokage and the Kazekage,"

"You know Hokage I was very upset that when I went to leaf and you weren't there but only your substitute," he was now serious.

"Oh what's this?" he said as he jumped down, 'Orochimaru' they both inwardly said, "the great Kazekage and the beautiful Hokage," he laughed.

Gaara moved Sakura behind him, "so protective of our things aren't we, you also forget I'm after you too" he shot his tongue out at Gaara.

"You also forget who your dealing with" Gaara glared, "protecting your pretty little Hokage, I see, just hand her over and I will spare you" Orochimaru laughed.

"Not on your life" Gaara spat out, Sakura turned red, then she felt herself being lifted up, she looked back and saw a giant snake.

"Let me go!" she yelled, Gaara looked back at Sakura, Orochimaru saw Gaara let his guard down and ran towards him, Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed a kunai and threw it at Orochimaru.

He jumped back, "Gaara you take care of Orochimaru, I can handle myself I am Hokage" Sakura yelled so he could hear her.

Gaara nodded and sent his sand at Orochimaru, who dodged the first blow, but then forgot he was in Suna, which is basically covered in sand.

Gaara caught him and threw him against the wall, pounding sand into him.

Sakura elbowed the snake in the mouth and it released her, she jumped up on top of its head, she made quick hand signs and then her hand turned green as it seeped acid.

She drove her hand into the snakes head, also pumping chakra in her hand along with her inhuman strength, drove the snake down to the ground as she melted its insides.

She pulled her hand out and wiped it off on the snake, and then the snake's tail smacked her in the back and sent her in the air.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled, he ran and used his sand to catch her, Orochimaru used this to get away, but before he tried to run he fell over seeing sand held onto his feet.

"Didn't think I forgot about you" Gaara glared as the sand placed the now unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"Damn you," he hissed, then he smirked, "Sasuke"

Gaara turned around to see Sasuke speeding towards them, "get your hands of my woman" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke charged up his chidori and aimed it at Gaara; suddenly a second Sasuke came and got Sakura while Gaara was pre-occupied.

Sakura woke up, "Sasuke! Get your hands off me!" she punched him, making him drop her while he was in the air, Gaara ran and jumped and caught her.

Sakura held on to Gaara tightly as he landed, "thanks" she smiled, Sasuke stood by Orochimaru who was still caught by Gaara's sand.

"Sasuke you traitor, I thought you left Orochimaru, Tsunade gave you a chance" Sakura yelled still in Gaara's arms, "I only came back for 2 reasons, to be a spy and get secrets and to get you" he evilly smiled.

Sakura shivered, Gaara held her closer, "but you didn't love me anymore," his smirk faded.

"I never loved you, it was a silly crush!" Sakura yelled, "And then I come here to find you with this monster" Sasuke fumed.

Gaara tightened his grip, Sakura winced in pain, "Gaara" she whispered, "a monster that no one loves," he smirked, he new he was pushing Gaara.

Gaara's sand began to cover him forming his claws, "Gaara!" Sakura cried as his claws pierced her skin.

"Is the beast getting mad? Is it hard to hear the truth?" Sasuke taunted, "Sasuke stop it," Sakura cried, blood began running down Sakura's arms.

Gaara dropped Sakura as his sand took over him, "that's right monster show us your true form Sakura hasn't seen it yet and it's quite impressive" Sasuke snickered.

Sakura's eye's widened as she saw Gaara transform into this monstrous form that just grew and grew, Sakura quickly healed the gashes in her arms.

Gaara let out a terrifying roar, "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke, "that's right my love fall into my arms and I will protect you from this monster" Sasuke said proudly.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, "you idiotic piece of shit!" she screamed punching him in the face with her inhuman strength.

Sasuke flew into a wall and went through three more, Sakura looked up at the huge raccoon looking sand demon, "Gaara" she said under her breathe.

Sasuke returned, "you idiot" Orochimaru yelled at Sasuke, "look what you did you had to provoke him, now we wont make it out alive,"

"I can defeat him," Sasuke cockily said, "You couldn't beat him before you sure as hell can't beat him now!" Orochimaru panicked.

"Uchiha" Gaara/Shukaku screeched, soon all the people in Suna were running for they're lives, Temari and Kankuro appeared beside Sakura.

"What happened?" Temari asked looking at her now transformed brother, "Sasuke provoked Gaara about how no one loved him and such" Sakura explained.

Temari and Kankuro turned and glared at Sasuke, "you take care of Sasuke" Temari told Kankuro, "I'm going to try and calm Gaara down," Temari ordered.

"Come on Sakura I might need your help," Temari said to Sakura, Temari opened her fan and her and Sakura jumped on it and the wind lifted them up.

"UCHIHA!" Gaara/Shukaku screamed again, "MUST KILL THE UCHIHA!"

Kankuro got out both his puppets and took on Sasuke seeing as Orochimaru still was chained with sand.

Temari and Sakura flew up to Gaara, "Gaara!" Temari shouted, Gaara/Shukaku looked at her, "Gaara! It's me Temari you're sister, don't listen to that damn Uchiha!" she screamed so he could hear her.

"I love you and I always will!" she screeched, but it fell upon deaf ears, Gaara/Shukaku reached for Temari and Sakura and grabbed Sakura.

"Sakura!" Temari shouted as Gaara/Shukaku swung his tail at Temari, Sakura looked up at the face of the thing that was Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled and waved her hands to try and get his attention, he held her very tight and was almost crushing her.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled again, this time he looked at the girl in his claw, "Gaara! Please return, you could hurt many people and I don't know this but I…" she gulped.

"I love you but not like this and I don't know if you wish to hurt me or feel the same, but do know you are loved!" she cried out, Gaara/Shukaku just stared at this pink headed woman.

"Your brother and sister love you, Naruto your best friend loves you, and I…I love you too!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara/Shukaku started wailing as something began to happen, Sakura felt his grip loosen, Sakura became more aware of how they were nearing the ground.'

Then the sand around Sakura fell and dropped her, she was still too high up, Sakura screamed as she fell down.

Sand shot out and caught her, she sat on the floating platform and watched as the sand creature reverted back to Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura smiled, the sand lowered, but Sakura jumped off as soon as she saw she could, she ran yup to him and hugged him.

He froze not very used to this, and then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, "don't ever do that again," she cried.

He looked down at her, she had her face buried in his chest, "please you really scared me," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

Gaara held her closer, "I promise"


	4. A Little Fun Thanks to Kankuro

**A/n: Yes I am finally updating this story! I am sooooo sorry for making you all wait this long! Please forgive me! Well please R&R! o and a slight Lemon! Ok more like ¾ Lemon!**

Temari and Kankuro came behind them, "you guys ready to go home," they asked.

Sakura looked up at Gaara, "You ready?" he looked over to find Orochimaru and Sasuke gone.

He looked back at Sakura, "yeah" he answered as they all walked back to the mansion.

Temari and Kankuro sped up to give them some room, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand, he looked down at her smiling face, and then he saw the dry blood on her arms.

He looked away, "I hurt you" he said, Sakura blinked and looked at her arms "oh don't worry about that" she smiled again.

He was completely amazed at this woman, he hurt her and let Shukaku out and she still was with him, sure he could tell she was scared when she talked to Shukaku, but still.

Finally they arrived at the mansion and went inside, Temari and Kankuro said their good-night and headed for their rooms.

Sakura once again followed Gaara to their room, as they entered Gaara turned on the lights. Sakura walked into the closet and saw all her new cloths all organized.

She ran and hugged Gaara, who now had no shirt on, "arigato!" she giggled, and then she noticed his bare chest.

Sakura turned completely red, she stared at his nice, who are we kidding they were the best abs Sakura had ever seen.

Before she knew it Gaara was near her face, "don't drool" he smirked, Sakura turned ever darker.

Then she noticed a box on the bed, she walked up and grabbed the piece of paper attached to it:

_Sakura,_

_Temari and I thought you might need this, for you and Gaara's entertainment, we defiantly know Gaara will like especially on you and you'll like what you get in return, well Enjoy you two!_

_Kankuro & Temari!_

Sakura looked at the note with suspicion, she put it down and Gaara began to read the note.

Sakura grabbed the box and began to open it, once she finished she looked inside, her eyes went wide and she closed the bow as quick as possible.

"What is this supposed to mean?" he asked looking at her, she was totally red "what?" he asked, "nothing, nothing" she tried to smile.

"What is in there" he demanded, Sakura sighed and opened the bow again pulling out a black lace see through under wear and bra set.

Gaara's eyes widened and a deep red crept up to his cheeks as he imagined Sakura in it.

He mentally slapped himself, he twitched "I'll be right back" he told her as he stormed out the door, Sakura laughed at his actions.

Then an idea popped into her head, she smirked and went into the bathroom, she quickly changed into her present and looked in the full length mirror.

She smirked again, "this is going to be fun" she told herself, imaging Gaara going wild.

She grabbed a black silk robe and slipped it on and went out and sat on her new bed waiting for Gaara to come back.

He finally arrived with a look of satisfaction on his face; he shut the door behind him.

Sakura stood up and the robe 'fell' off, Gaara stared at Sakura his eyes as big as plates his face completely red.

Sakura walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Gaara you look sooo stressed why don't I give you a massage" she said sensually.

She sat him on their bed and got behind him and began to rub his back, Sakura straddled his back and continued his massage.

'**Oh my god! Oh my god! Please she is asking for it please lay her! Oh god please!' **Shukaku pleaded, Gaara tried to keep his mind from going completely insane.

Sakura leaned on him wrapping her arms around his front, Gaara felt her breast press against his back 'Oh damn, I can't take this much more' he said to himself.

Her breathing caused her breast to press against him further; Sakura used her fingers to outline his abs.

She felt her nipples harden as did he, being she was pressed up against him, Sakura moved her hands down and undid his pants.

Gaara tensed up feeling her hands move down there, Gaara let out a small growl as her hand trance his member.

He stood up and looked at Sakura, she looked at him "gomen, I didn't go to far did I" she said sincerely.

He looked at her in the sexy little outfit, it was too much for him to take he grabbed Sakura and kissed her.

Sakura was at first shocked, but then she wrapped he arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He laid her back on the bed and got on top of her, he looked down at her "you set yourself up for this," he smirk kissing her neck.

"I know" she moaned as his hand slid up and down her hips, Sakura pulled his pants off with her legs so he was just in his black boxers.

"Well this doesn't seem very fair" he smirked, "what do you mean?" she asked panting, and then she felt the bra she was wearing come off.

"That's better" he said taking one of her nipples in his mouth, Sakura moaned as he aroused her, "Gaara" she called out his name.

Gaara sucked tenderly on her now hardening nipple, Gaara moved one of his hands down and began to remove her underwear.

Sakura used her hands to work off Gaara's boxers, when Gaara moved to her other breast to give it some attention, Sakura let out another moan.

"Gaara" she whispered, he moved back up to her lips and kissed her hard, Sakura finally realized she was completely naked under Gaara.

Sakura ride Gaara of his boxers and she felt his member near her opening, he kissed her passionately and she tried to kiss him back with all her might.

Suddenly Gaara's lips left hers, she felt his weigh get off her, and he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the wall.

She crawled behind him and hugged him over his shoulders once again leaning on him making her breasts press against him.

He got up and pulled the comforter down and got beneath the covers, she crawled back up and got under the covers too, she leaned on one hand and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked, Sakura looked at him with confusion, "why what?" she wondered "why did you accept me? Even after what you saw" he said still not looking at her.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he looked at her "everyone makes mistakes, some are bigger then others" Sakura smiled at him.

He stared into her emerald eyes, "those who make mistakes need someone who will help when they do make those mistakes and Gaara you make a lot of mistakes but you are a good person,"

"You were willing to marry someone you probably didn't know just for you village, even once you found out who it was you weren't too happy about it but you still treated me well," she smiled at him.

"Well except for the first thing you said to me but I said something too, so I don't really count that" Sakura laughed as she leaned on Gaara's shoulder.

"And once I got to know you, I wanted to be closer to you, I don't know why and then when Shukaku took over, I thought something" she smiled sadly.

He looked down at her, "what?" he asked, a tear ran down her face "the only thing I thought of at that moment wasn't for my safety or my life or any others"

"They thing I thought was…I didn't want to lose you" she smiled up at him, he stared at Sakura, then he looked down and saw the only thing she was wearing was the necklace she picked out.

"Love" he said grabbing the charm and playing with it in his fingers, "why did you want this" he smiled at her.

"Because" she smirked and dove under the covers hiding herself from Gaara, "because?" he asked tickling her from above.

"Because it reminds me of you Panda-chan" she giggled, "Panda-chan?" he wondered "yes Panda-chan" she said poking her head out.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, she sat up and smirked at him "what?" he asked matching her smirk with his own.

She moved and straddled him and leaned in, "I love my Panda-chan" she said sensually as leaned in and kissed his love mark.

Her other hand made its way down and began stroking his member; he trembled with delight feeling her light touch.

"Panda-chan?" she called in her sweet voice, "yes" he answered, "do you sleep? I heard Shukaku was taken out but it seems that was a rumor" she playing with both his hair with one hand and his member with the other.

"I can sleep if I force myself to Shukaku was weakened from taking over while I sleep but if I get angry that is another story" he told her.

"Then will you sleep with me?" she blushed, looking away he turned her face towards him with one of his fingers and kissed her.

"On one condition," he smirked, "what?" Sakura smiled, "you better stop doing what your doing down there or I might not let you get back up a virgin" he smirked.

Sakura blushed and pulled her hand up, he kissed her again "now Sakura tomorrow you have to go with Temari since our wedding is the day after tomorrow,"

"So soon?" she asked, "the council wants this to be over with" he said lazily, Sakura turned around and lay on him, her head only reached his chest.

"Well I guess so, that makes sense but would about Sasuke and Orochimaru?" Sakura looked up at him, "well it seems there gone for now" Gaara sighed.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked, "I have to go to work" he replied, Sakura made a sour face "what?" he said looking down at her.

"Well I suggest we both go to sleep" Sakura smiled, he put his hand on her forehead, "ok but one more thing" he smirk and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Hey" she said playfully, "what was that for?" she asked, "You got to torture me I got you back" he smirked kissing her.

Sakura smiled and kissed him one last time before crawling to her side of the bed, Gaara turned off the light and both of them fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara woke up hearing the shower, he got up and put a robe on, he walked up to the bathroom door and heard the radio on and Sakura singing along with the music:

Gaara leaned against the door to listen to Sakura's angelic voice;

Did you ever wonder, will I make it through this night

Did you ever wonder, will I live for sacrifice,

Have you ever wondered, will I ever see the light

Have you ever wondered, can I live another life,

Can I live another life

I can't take away this fever 

I can't take away this pain,

But I will fight with you forever

Forever and a day,

I can't face this world on my own

I keep on search for your face,

I promise that we'll live forever

Forever and a day,

In your darkest hour, you bleed with out a knife

You're searching loosing power,

Your whole life has been a fight

You keep on giving selflessly 

The world keeps on taking selfishly,

You keep it bottled up inside,

Feel the sting

Let's take another ride

Let's take another ride,

I can't take away this fever

I can't take away the pain,

But I will fight with you forever

Forever and a day,

I can't face this world on my own

I keep on searching for you face,

I promise that we'll live forever

Forever and daaaaaaay,

Woo oo oow

Can you tell me, can you tell will we make it out alive

Wo oo oow

Come on, come on let's take another ride,

(Guitar solo)

While in your darkest hour you bleed without a knife

You're searching loosing power,

Your whole life has been a fight,

You keep on giving selflessly

They keep on taking selfishly,

You keep it bottled up inside

Feel the sting,

Take another ride,

Let's take another ride

Forever, forever, forever

Forever, forever, forever

Then,

Forever and a day

Theeeen.

Then the shower stopped and he heard Sakura step out, Sakura opened the door and Gaara having been leaning on the door fell down.

"Panda-chan are you all right?" Sakura asked, kneeling down beside him, he immediately stood up.

"No I wasn't listening to you sing!" he yelled slamming the bathroom door, Sakura just stared at the door, "ok, Panda-chan" she laughed.

"I'll get dressed and then go down stairs and star breakfast" she said through the door, Sakura quickly got dressed in her second Kage robe, which looked exactly like her first.

'I hope she can cook' Gaara prayed and then stepped into the shower, "don't take too long Panda-chan" Sakura said through the door before walking down stairs.


	5. Feeding Time For Pandachan

**A/n: Hi! Yea I am updating this one! Cause I love it! Woot woot so yea there is like a mondo surprise in this story! Yup so be prepared! Enjoy! R&R!**

Sakura walked downstairs and made her way into the kitchen when she ran into Temari, "Gu-tenmorugen, Temari-chan" Sakura smiled as they both walked down the hall towards the kitchen, "ne, Sakura how are?" Temari smiled back, "good where are you going?" Sakura wondered.

She let out a sigh, "to go make breakfast" Sakura laughed, "don't worry I'll take care of cooking from now on" Sakura told her, Temari hugged her "arigato Sakura, but I will help you as you need ok" Sakura nodded and they both went into the kitchen.

"Ok Temari please get out some eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancake mix please" Sakura ordered nicely, Temari did as she was told and Sakura started her work on breakfast, Gaara walked out of his room to see Kankuro walking towards him, "how are you Gaara" Kankuro smirked wickedly.

Gaara walked up to him, "Kankuro" he said, Kankuro 'oh crap I hope he still not mad about my little present for him and Sakura "I owe you one for last night" he said quickly before walking past him to go downstairs, "well did you two go all the way?" Kankuro asked being his nosy-self.

"No Kankuro," Gaara said with his normal emotionless face, "aw Gaara why not!" Kankuro demanded, "something got in the way…why am I even telling you this" Gaara looked at his brother who was now beside him, "cause you're my baby brother and were both guys, oh I almost forgot all of Sakura's friends from leaf are here" Kankuro stopped.

So did Gaara, "what is that smell?" they both asked, they walked to the kitchen and saw the table filled with good looking food, Kankuro made an attempt to get some sausage, but Sakura smacked his hand, "Kankuro you can eat with the rest of us" Sakura said sternly, "ready for breakfast" she smiled at Gaara.

"God Gaara she's perfect for you, both of you are mean" Gaara glared at him and Sakura "I"MNOT MEAN I'LL SHOW YOU MEAN!" Sakura yelled and got out her chop sticks and began hitting Kankuro in the head multiple times, "Temari! Help!" Kankuro yelled, "Nah I'm good" Temari said filing her nails.

"Gaara please get your woman off me!" Kankuro cried, Gaara sighed and grabbed Sakura by the waist, "calm down Sakura" he ordered, Sakura crossed her arms and pouted, Gaara set her down "ok let's eat" Temari chimed in.

After breakfast Sakura gathered all the dishes and began washing them with Temari's help, then the door bell rang "I'll get it" Gaara said unenthusiastically, he walked to the door and opened to see Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Choji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

Gaara inwardly groaned, "Oi, Gaara what are you doing here?" Naruto asked stupidly, Ino hit him on the head "Naruto you baka his father was the Kazekage he lives here too" Gaara sighed 'this is going to be along visit' Naruto made and 'oh' "well cool we get to stay with Gaara, hey Gaara you know where the Kazekage is cause we want to meet Sakura's new husband" Naruto asked.

Gaara fake coughed, "Gaara you should really check that out you don't want to get sick," Naruto said patting him on the back, 'oh god he is stupid' Gaara thought **'Hey! It's the Kyuubi's human' **Shukaku said **'finally another person to talk to other then you!'** Shukaku cheered, 'thanks' Gaara sighed at his demon.

"Naruto" Gaara said through clenched teeth, "yea Gaara" he replied dumbly, "Naruto I am the Kazekage" Gaara said, Naruto went wide eyed and then started laughing, "good one Gaara you almost had me there" Naruto laughed, "Panda-chan" Sakura said jumping on Gaara's back "I'm going to bring you lunch today ok" Sakura smiled.

Sakura looked out the door at all the WTF? Faces, "hi guys!" Sakura smiled at them, "S-Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked seeing Gaara didn't try to kill her when she jumped on him, "Oh my god you weren't kidding" Naruto said dumbly.

'**You're so dumb Naruto!'** Inner Sakura yelled, Sakura sighed "hello everyone I would like you all to re meet the Kazekage and my new husband" Sakura smiled pointing at Gaara, "ne, Panda-chan I want them n the wedding" Sakura said playing with his hair, she really did love is hair it was so soft and a good length.

"Let's see I must have all the girls, so then the guys will be Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji that ok with you?" she asked him, "hn" he 'said' "I'll take that as a yes" Sakura smiled, "well I am still going to make and bring you lunch today ok, now Temari and all the other girls will come help me with the shopping ok" Sakura said about to walk off with them.

"Ne, Panda-chan I have no money" Sakura gave him a puppy dog pout, he groaned "here" he said giving her his wallet, "arigato" she smiled and kissed him, "later I love you!" she waved and her Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ran off, all they guys stared at him, "what?" he asked and began to walk in the direction of the Kazekage tower.

"I think I'll go with him, Tsunade-sama told me to give the secretary something anyway," Neji said following Gaara, the rest walked in the house greeted by Kankuro "Yo" he said to them, "hey Kankuro!" Naruto said, "Hey since you guys are going how about we go get the robes" Kankuro suggested, they all nodded.

Sakura and the girls were looking in all of the bridal shops in the market place, "Oi Sakura so how is Gaara?" Ino asked, Sakura blushed and thought about yesterday, "he is very nice and thoughtful once you get to know him" Sakura said still blushing, Tenten looked at her, "oh god Sakura did you two already do it?" Tenten wondered.

"NO! we didn't" Sakura said turning redder, "they almost did it" Temari put in, Sakura hunched over, "yup Kankuro went and bought this little sexy outfit for her and Gaara and left it on the bed and Gaara went and beat up Kankuro and when he came back Sakura had just tried it on they went at it" Temari smirked.

"Really!" they all asked, "Hey look!" they all heard someone say, "It's that girl Haruno Sakura, she is marrying the Kazekage, lets get her picture!" they shouted, Sakura paled in the face, "RUN!" Temari yelled and all the girls ran and trying to lose the crazed paparazzi.

Finally losing them, all of them found the store they were looking for, "ok the brides maid dresses are going to be shy blue" Temari and Sakura said, they nodded and searched for a dress of their own style, Sakura was looking at the wedding dresses until she found the most beautiful dress she thought she had ever seen.

Sakura went into the changing room, she came out and saw the rest in the dresses they picked out, "wow Sakura you look amazing" Tenten smirked at her, they all nodded, Sakura's dress had no straps and had a beautiful beaded design she also wore long arm length white silk gloves.

They bought the dresses with of course Gaara's money, they were all heading home when they passed a jewelry shop, Sakura went in and picked out a white gold ring and told them to engrave it, they took her request and it only was a 20 minute wait, Sakura smiled when she saw the work 'perfect' she thought and then headed home.

Finally getting home Temari lead everyone to the rooms they would be staying in and Sakura out her stuff in her closet and put the ring in her jewelry box so Gaara couldn't find it, she then headed to the kitchen and began making a lunch for Gaara it was past noon already.

Sakura ran down the streets heading towards the Kazekage tower, she stopped when she heard crying coming from the park near by, she headed in and saw a little boy crying on the ground, "what's wrong?" she asked smiling at the boy "I fell -hick- and hurt my knee" he said, "here let me help" Sakura out her hand over his knee and her hand glowed green from the chakra emitting.

It was soon fully healed, he smiled "thank you miss" he smiled at her, she smiled back "now be careful" she said patting him on the head, Sakura headed for the Kazekage office again, she looked up seeing it was close.

Gaara sat at his desk working on scroll for today, he sighed 'I hate paper work' he thought **'when is our blossom coming'** Shukaku complained, Gaara ignored his demon and continued on his work until he heard something outside his door, "miss you can't go in there the Kazekage is busy!" he heard his secretary yell, "I can come in here any time I want to!" he heard Sakura's voice, he laughed to himself "who do you think you are to just walk into the Kazekage's office like that!" the secretary screamed, "WHO AM I! WHO ARE YOU, I'M THE HOKAGE FOR ONE DUMB ASS AND TWO THE KAZEKAGE IS MY HUSBAND!" Sakura screeched then all went silent and the door opened.

Sakura walked in with a smile, "hi panda-chan" she said walking up to his desk, **'damn that's hot!' **Shukaku smirked, "hi" he answered back, "I brought you some lunch and I think you'll like it" Sakura put a box on his desk, he opened it, it looked delicious he picked up the chopsticks, "oh no _Kazekage-sama_, allow me" she said sensually.

She grabbed the chop stick and grabbed some rice and held it in front of him, he glared at her and crossed his arms, "**no one** feeds me" he said harshly, "fine if you won't take it like that" Sakura out it in her mouth and kissed him putting it in his mouth, "you like that better?" she smirked.

He looked at her and pulled her down so she was on his lap and kissed her, they broke apart "Gaara in your office" Sakura smirked and pulled him back down to kiss her again, one of his hands made its way up Sakura's robe, while Sakura had maneuvered hers to his bare chest.

Suddenly the door flew open and Neji walked in, "Gaara I'm WOW!" he eyes went big, Sakura went completely red, Gaara growled 'EVERY DAMN TIME I TRY SOMETHING JUST HAS TO RUIN IT!' he yelled throwing a fit in his head, "wow I'm just going to leave now" Neji gulped seeing the angered Kazekage, "no, no" Sakura sighed, "I was just leaving, bye panda-chan" she kissed him and left the room.

"Panda-chan?" Neji asked cocking an eyebrow, "don't ask" he glared, "you better have a good reason for interrupting me" Gaara glared, Neji threw him a small velvet box, Gaara opened it, "they finished cutting the diamond for you and I brought it back" Neji said hoping he wouldn't die.

Gaara looked at the white gold ring, found on the ring a beautiful diamond shaped into a cherry blossom, he smirked and closed the box and out it in his pocket, "and Gaara Kankuro went with the other to get the wedding robes for us" Neji said Gaara nodded, Neji left and Gaara ate the lunch Sakura made for him, still wanting to kill Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara came home to find everyone in the dinning room waiting, "good your home" Sakura smiled and sat him down at the table, her and Temari brought out dinner and everyone ate talking about how the wedding would be tomorrow.

After they cleaned up, Gaara headed for their room it was late and everyone was heading to bed, Gaara walked in but Sakura wasn't there, he looked in the bathroom and the closet (you never know), he came out panic visible on his face, then he saw her on the balcony and sighed.

He walked out and joined her, "what's wrong?" he asked her standing next to her leaning against the rail, "nothing" she smiled "I was just looking at the moon and stars" she turned to him, "at first I was scared that I would be marrying an old man," she laughed, "then I thought I was going to die because I didn't really know you and our last meeting wasn't all that swell" she looked into his pale green eyes.

"I actually want this to happen" Sakura truthfully said, he reached his hand out and caressed her cheek, she closed her emerald orbs enjoying his touch, "you want to know what I thought?" he asked her, she lightly laughed "this should be interesting"

"I thought the Hokage was going to send some girl who was full of herself and a snooty bitch, so I was a little irritated, then when I saw it was the girl I almost killed years back, I was a little angry they sent you because I thought you were weak and then you're shopping…" he stopped remembering it, Sakura giggled.

"But you actually tried to get along and were kind, I actually thought it was kind of nice to have someone who talked so much," Sakura went red to this "and then when I almost could have killed you again" he said sadly, she opened her eyes to see him looking over Suna, she leaned up and kissed him, "I love you Gaara I know you will be a good husband" Sakura smiled.

Gaara hugged her, "Sakura…I…I love you too" Sakura let tears steam down her face, she liked hearing him say that it made her happy, "we better get to sleep Sakura" said heading to the bed, Sakura crawled in and yawned, Gaara climbed in his side and turned off the light and the two went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up and Gaara was gone, she stretched and sat in bed for a second until a knock came to the door, "Sakura wake up! It's your wedding day!" she heard Temari and Ino, Sakura blinked a few times then it hit her "OH MY GOD!" they heard her scream.

They ran in all ready to go, their hair was up and they were in their dresses, "Sakura! You're not even out of bed!" Temari yelled, "Gomen, gomen" Sakura said rushing to her closet, she pulled out her dress and shoes and also all her accessories, she put them on the bed and took a quick shower.

Sakura pulled her dress on and Ino worked on her hair as Temari worked on her make up, "all finished" they said satisfied, Sakura looked in the mirror and smiled, "ok we need to get going" Ino said, "hold on" Sakura said running to her jewelry box and grabbed the ring she got for Gaara.

They ran out and there was a carriage waiting for all of them, they all quickly got in, the carriage took off and headed to the location of the wedding, after awhile Sakura felt it stop and the carriage door opened, first Tenten went out and was led by Neji, then Ino was lead out by Kiba, Hinata stepped out and was met by Naruto.

Gaara stood at the front growing very impatient with the time it took for them to walk down the aisle, he looked up and saw Temari step out and began to be lead by Shikamaru, Gaara inwardly groaned as they walked down the aisle ever so slowly, then the music changed to slower 'bout time' Gaara rolled his eyes and then saw Sakura get out of the carriage.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, Sakura blushed when she saw Gaara's eyes widen just a little, the constant stare of lust she was getting from the guys made her really nervous, Sakura finally made it to the front and inwardly laughed as Gaara glared down every man who was looking at her in the _way_, Gaara turned his gaze back to her.

Sakura smiled at him, **'Oh my god is that our flower!' **Shukaku was drooling, the council member began to speak all of the unimportant things, Sakura and Gaara weren't paying attention caught in their own little world, Sakura then heard "do you Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna take Haruno Sakura of Konoha to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death to you part?" he asked Gaara.

'He has to throw the whole death thing doesn't he, does he think I'll kill her' Gaara angrily thought, **'Kid you will eventually die of old age and that's what he means'** Shukaku said lazily, 'oh' Gaara thought dumbly, Gaara looked at Sakura "I do," he said nervously.

"And do you Haruno Sakura of Konoha, take Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" he was now talking to Sakura, "I do" she blushed and looked into his eyes, "now rings" he brought out, "I bought one for Gaara" Sakura said pulling his out, Gaara pulled out his "so did I"

Sakura turned even redder, 'he is **so** cute' Sakura giggled inside, Gaara slide hers on her finger and she went wide eyed, it was so beautiful, she slide his on his finger he looked at it, _I want to fix your mistakes _was engraved into it, he looked up at her she was smiling and crying, "you may now kiss" the council member said.

Gaara pulled Sakura in and they kissed, then the doors busted open "WAIT!" a voice cried, they broke apart and everyone looked to find Sasuke at the door, Gaara grew infuriated **'I WILL RIP THAT BASTARD TO SHREDS'** Shukaku screamed, "you can't get married" Sasuke shouted.

"Those couple days ago I saw how powerful and wonderful you were and I knew I needed you in my life" Sasuke continued, Sakura glared at him and clenched her hands to fists, "and I realized…" Sasuke trailed off, "I realized I love you…Gaara!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone was silent and wide eyed, Gaara fell backwards and then shot back up, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gaara yelled pointing at Sasuke.


	6. Triple Kidnapped

**A/n: Hi! Well I know I haven't updated this one in a while so here you go! Lol I hope you like it, I worked hard on it and well I don't know why I'm saying this but I just broke up with my boyfriend because well because he is so depressing all the time and drags my mood down and other reasons that you probably don't care! Well I hope you like the chapter! R&R Please!**

"Did you like hit your head while you were escaping" Sakura yelled at him, "no my darling blossom just catching you all off guard" Sasuke smirked and the lights shut off and scream was heard "GAARA!" Sakura screamed and then was silenced, the lights turned on and Orochimaru was beside Sasuke holding an unconscious Sakura.

"Well done Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said to him and made some hand signs and a giant snake appeared, "Sakura!" Gaara called out and began to charge for them when the snake got right in his way; Gaara let his sand out and began beating the snake to pulp "Temari, Naruto get Sakura!" Gaara ordered.

They ran towards Orochimaru but then another snake appeared "I would love to stay and watch all of your demise, buy I have plans for this woman" he laughed and disappeared with Sasuke and Sakura, soon Gaara crushed both snake into mesh "DAMN IT!" he yelled punching the wall.

Gaara ran outside with Naruto and Temari behind him, Gaara fell to his knees "WHY!" he yelled, "I meet the only person who loves me and she is taken away from me!" Gaara punched the ground; "we will find her Gaara" Temari tried to sound confident but to no avail.

Gaara stood up "we will find her" he told them, "go back to the house and change both of you were going to go look for her" Gaara demanded "meet me at the gates when you are done" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 months later…

Sakura sat on the bed in the room she was given, still in her wedding dress it was clean because she would clean it in the bathroom; she sat like she did everyday, then the door opened and Orochimaru walked in, but she didn't even look at him, two people followed him in they had large cloaks on.

"This is Haruno Sakura the Kazekage's wife" Orochimaru smirked, "she looks like she has no soul" one said it was apparent it was a male, "well she has been here for well around 5 months" Orochimaru said "alright al least she is not dead we will be able to use her for what we want" another male said.

"And the Akatsuki will send Itachi to teach Sasuke-kun to use the ultimate sharingan" Orochimaru asked "no" one said "we just needed to use you" the other said and then slice Orochimaru's head rolled beside Sakura's feet, one of the men walked up to her, she looked up at the blonde man.

"Hello Sakura, I am Diedara, I have come to get you out of this hell hole, yeah" he smiled at her, "you'll just take me to another hell hole" she said not caring, Diedara sighed, "Sasori come help me" Diedara asked, Sasori sighed and walked up to her, Sakura looked at him and he looked alike to Gaara just darker hair like Kankuro's and no tattoo above his eye.

"G-Gaara?" she asked looking at him, then reality hit and she saw it was just that Sasori person, "Sakura please come with us and you'll see Gaara again" he said in a not caring voice, "really?" she asked same emotionless face, Diedara smiled "yes you will, yeah" Sakura got up and followed them out.

Once they were out side a giant bird came from Diedara's hand, "get on Sakura, yeah" he smiled, Sakura got on without retaliating, Sasori and Diedara both got on and the bird took off, Sakura looked at the ground as they flew it was actually a nice view.

Sakura sighed as the trees went by the she saw him, Gaara, Temari, and Naruto "GAARA!" she screamed down, Gaara looked up and saw a giant bird with Sakura and two other people on it, "stupid wench" Diedara grabbed her, Sakura elbowed him in the stomach with her inhuman strength, she was freed from his grab she jumped off the bird slapping a exploding seal on the side of the bird.

Gaara ran and got his sand to catch Sakura, which it did then a big **boom** was heard, Sakura looked up and saw the puff of big black smoke it was pretty far off, Sakura was brought back down to the ground, she was set down she got up and ran and hugged Gaara "Sakura" he whispered hugging her back tightly.

"Gaara we have to get out of here those two wanted me to capture you it was this whole deal they had with Orochimaru, but the killed Orochimaru and tricked him and then they were taking me somewhere, Orochimaru said they were the Akatsuki or something" Sakura said panicking.

Temari and Naruto ran up "Sakura you're ok" they both smiled, "we have to get away from here" Sakura told them again, they nodded and Gaara picked her up bridal style and they took off towards Suna, "Gaara are we close to Suna?" Sakura asked "yes, we were just heading back for more supplies" he told her.

"You've been looking for me for 5 months" Sakura asked looking at him, he nodded "Gaara I love you" Sakura said kissing him on the cheek, it was now late in the night when Sakura was able to see the village coming over the horizon, Sakura smiled seeing Suna again, "is everyone still there?" Sakura wondered.

"No one left and they are awaiting your return before the go home" Temari answered her questioned, finally they entered the village and headed for the mansion "Gaara put me down" Sakura said, he did as he was told and set her on the ground; they all walked the rest of the way to the mansion.

The door opened and Gaara walked into the house followed by Sakura, Naruto, and Temari "Sakura!" everyone shouted when they saw her, "hi everyone don't worry I'm fine I just want to sleep in a comfortable bed with some I owe for about 5 months" she smiled and looked at Gaara.

"You are all welcome to stay until tomorrow if you wish" Sakura smiled and headed up stairs to her room, Gaara close behind her, as soon as Sakura got in she changed out of her wedding dress and changed into do comfortable night clothes, Sakura jumped on the bed and snuggled in the sheets.

Gaara went into the bathroom and Sakura heard the shower turn on, Sakura let an evil smirk arrive on her face 'it's time to let panda-chan have some fun' Sakura thought, she grabbed the canopy and closed the bed off to the outside world, Gaara walked out of the bathroom with just his pants on.

Hr looked on the ground and saw Sakura night cloths that she had just put on, he looked at the bed and saw it was surrounded by the canopy, he arched an imaginary eyebrow he walked up to the bed and poked his head in and saw a very naked Sakura covering herself with the red sheets "ne, panda-chan this is a no clothes zone" Sakura smiled.

Gaara quickly removed his garments and threw them to the floor before crawling into bed with Sakura, Sakura straddled his lap with her naked body "panda-chan I've been deprived of you so long" she pouted playfully **'I defiantly like where this is going!'** Shukaku cheered, Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he immediately kissed her back.

Gaara's eyes shot open as he felt her hand grab his hardening member, "Sakura…" Gaara hissed out "yes my panda-chan" she smiled leaning into to his chest letting her breasts press against his chest "I'm not going to let you have all the fun" he smirked back at her "good" Sakura smirked evilly lowering herself down his body.

Gaara felt Sakura's mouth take his member in as she sucked tenderly on it, after a couple minutes of that Sakura came back up to see Gaara's pleasured face "you like that panda-chan" Sakura smirked once again, he looked her in the eyes "my turn" he smirked devilishly and in a swift move she was under him, Sakura smiled "fulfill me, panda-chan" Sakura licked her lips.

Sakura pulled him down to her lips and they began kissing passionately, Gaara roamed his hands down her body never leaving her lips, one of his hands gripped one of her breast making her moan, while the other hand slide down to her opening Gaara placed two fingers in thrusting them in and out, Sakura began breathing faster, Gaara smirked at the fact he was causing her so much pleasure.

Gaara left her lips and took one of her tips into his mouth as he sucked on the hardening mound, Gaara felt his hand wet with her fluids "enjoying this my blossom" he smirked up at her, she nodded panting her hands in his hair "do you want more?" he brought himself back up to her, "yes my panda master" she moaned as he kissed her neck sucking on the soft skin.

Sakura felt him enter her, it stung at first but once he was fully in and he began his thrusting the pain soon turn to pleasure, Sakura was breathing hard and calling his name as she met with his thrusts, Sakura felt herself coming "Gaara!" she cried out, Gaara kissed her and she kissed him back hard.

Gaara felt his seed go into the panting woman beneath him, he looked into Sakura emerald eyes, and smiled at him "what's wrong?" she asked "nothing" he smiled back and kissed her again "Sakura you should rest now" he told her, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him "meanie panda-chan" Sakura smiled and kissed him again "fine night, night panda-chan" she smiled and he kissed her on the forehead.

Gaara placed Sakura on her side of the bed and turned off the light as both drifted into their sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures crawled in their bedroom window "that little bitch" one whispered, the other stayed silent "let's just get the Kazekage" he finally said, they both walked up to the bed and pulled the canopy back, "well, well" Diedara said walking into the moon light "looks like they really missed each other" he smirk lifting the sheets up and looking at Sakura.

"Pervert" Sasori rolled his eyes, Diedara dropped the sheets back over her "I wouldn't mind taking her for a ride" he smiled at his partner "your disgusting" Sasori said lazily "and you gay but you don't hear me complaining" Diedara snickered, Sasori looked at him "I am not gay" he stated.

"And that's why you don't like looking at a naked woman" Diedara said, "she's almost 10 years younger then us, I am not a pedophile like you" he glared, "hey with a hot body like this I couldn't give a damn if I was a pedophile" Diedara smirked looking again, then Sakura began to stir "shit look what you did" Sasori growled.

Sakura sat up holding the covers up with her, she blinked a few times before seeing the two, Sakura screamed as loud as she possibly could, Gaara shot up hearing the screech come from right beside him, he looked and saw the two men his sand caught them and turned the lights on just as Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru ran in.

"Gaara those are those two people who took me from Orochimaru" Sakura gulped, "damn it Diedara look at us now" Sasori glared at the blonde, "you just had to get back at the girl you couldn't just go through the mission" he continued yelling at his partner, everyone stared and watched them bicker with each other.

"You had to look and start and argument about me being gay, my god you just never shut up you pedophile" his glare continued, "well if you just looked we wouldn't have had the gay comment then would we" Diedara retorted back, "maybe if you weren't a pain in the ass and a pedophile then we could have gotten the Kazekage and be gone by now" Sasori hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara demanded from his bed, "who the hell are you two!" Diedara and Sasori turned their attention towards the angered Kazekage "we are from the Akatsuki, I am Sasori of the Red Sand and the idiot there is Diedara lord of the pedophiles" Diedara glared at Sasori "I really hate you" he pouted "like wise" Sasori yawned.

"Why are you in my house" Gaara glared, "we are here to capture you, which is exactly what we will do" as Sasori said that the sand around him burst and a puppet emerged blocking all the others "get him Diedara!" Sasori ordered breaking the sand bind on him, Deidara held up his hand and two needles shot out and Sakura and Gaara were knocked out.

Diedara grabbed both then realized something 'Oh my god there naked' he twitched and grabbed the discarded cloths on the ground 'oh god, oh god' Diedara freaked summoning his bird out the window; he jumped on "come on Sasori!" Sasori ran and jumped on the bird and they were off.

Sasori looked and saw Diedara clothing both Sakura and Gaara, "god, Diedara you are a complete moron" Sasori sighed "hey we could use her to our advantage" he defended himself, "whatever" Sasori rolled his eyes "but when you tell Itachi I'm not going to help you" Sasori sat and looked down at the desert "please! Your my bestest friend" Diedara looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "I despise you **so** much" he glared and returned his gaze to the passing desert.


	7. Author Note

**A/n: ok people I have a very important note I might not be able to update in a while because I need a lot of rest, I am currently sitting in a hospital bed for some of you, Redbird574 and Silver Element, might know the reason why, my sister is sleeping on the bed beside me, if you couldn't guess it you two then I guess lol you guys are dump! Lol I'm just kidding but yea…since the hospital is boring and I'll need something to do while I'm awake, cause believe me I'm not going to school for a while! Lol I hope to get a few updates in but I really do need rest and shot and stuff sooo I don't know well thanks for you know reading! Lol peace!**

**LoveShinobi4eva (Nicole!)**


	8. Akatsuki Circus?

**A/n: Yea I have finally finished this story! Woooohooooo god I just couldn't think of an ending! Lol but I found one I hope you all like it lol! Well peace my readers! R&R!**

Gaara sat up and held his head, "what the hell happened?" he asked himself, he looked around and saw Sakura asleep on the floor next to him, he touched her face with his hand it was cold, he picked her up and held her "Sakura" he tried to wake her, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see his face.

"Gaara" she groaned and sat up, "where are we?" she asked, "I don't know" he admitted, "well this is just great, first Sasuke shows his ugly traitorous face, then he crashes my wedding and kidnaps me, then I get kidnapped from my kidnappers, and know again I have been kidnapped…by the same people" Sakura huffed standing up, "god almost everything in my life sucks! The only god things that have happened are I got to marry you and we got to fuck last night" she yelled at the air.

Gaara sighed "calm down Sakura" he told her, she looked at him, "calm…CALM, how am I supposed to be calm when I'm being kidnapped all the time!" she yelled at him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, twisting it a little bit, "you need to calm down Sakura" he said harshly, he let go of her wrist "gomen" she whispered.

They heard footsteps coming down the hallway, "hehe, hello, yeah" Deidara smiled coming up to them, "come on girl your going into another cell, yeah" Gaara glared at him, "like I would let you take her" he spat out at Deidara, "I would rather not do this the hard way" Deidara sighed and reached into his clay bag and then summoned lots of giant bugs, they swarmed in and attached Gaara to the wall.

Deidara open the cell and dragged Sakura out, Sakura quickly gathered chakra in her hand and smashed it into his face, making all the clay loose its form, Sakura opened the cell and Gaara walked out, he looked down the hall and saw sand, it swarmed to him and he placed it all over Deidara covering him, "come on" he grabbed Sakura's hand, "wait" she said.

She kneeled by Deidara and wiped the sand away from his face, she placed her hand on hid forehead and a blue chakra emitted from her hand, "there" she smiled getting back up "I have erased all his memories" Gaara nodded and they proceeded out of the dungeon, they looked down the halls to find no one, Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and the silently walked down the hallway.

Gaara stopped in front of a door and slide his sand under it, he used his third eye to survey the room, seeing no one was in it, they walked in Sakura went up to the dresser and found two Akatsuki coats, "lets change" she suggested pulling the coat on, Gaara looked around the room and found two of the hats, he handed one to her and she put it on.

They walked back to the door and froze when they heard a voice shouting as it came closer, "Oh, god I don't know who I am or why I'm here…I don't even remember what gender I am!" Deidara ran past the door, Sakura blinked and looked at Gaara "oook" she said breaking the silence, they walked back into the hallway and continued down it.

"Try and act casual Gaara" Sakura whispered as they heard voices approaching, they walked into a big room with the door leading outside, but also Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Sasori sat on chairs and couches, they all looked up at the two "and who might you be?" Itachi asked, Sakura changed her tone _"Didn't leader tell you we were coming were new to the Akatsuki"_ lucky for Sakura the coats were very big and she pulled her arms in and made some hand signs quickly.

The members started to get woozy and all fell fast asleep, Sakura ran up to them and did the same as she did to Deidara, she tore off her hat and threw it to the ground "ok let's get out of here" she said, Gaara walked up also having discarded his hat and wrapped his arms around her waist "you are amazing" he said kissing her neck, "so are you" she teased leaning into his embrace, Gaara's hand began to unbutton the coat "now, now Gaara lets wait till we get home" Sakura smirked.

Gaara rolled his eyes and they both walked out the door, about an hour later the former Akatsuki awoke from they're slumber, "What happened?" Kisame sat up, he looked around at all the others waking up, "who the hell are all you?" he asked the rest, "Who, am I?" Sasori glared "who are you!" "People who I don't know!" Deidara shouted and they all look at him/her "I don't know what gender I am!" Itachi stood up "why don't you just look idiot" he said calmly.

"Riiiiiight" Deidara smiled and began to take his cloak off, "NOT HERE!" Zetsu yelled, "Riiiiiight" he said again and walked out of the room, they waited a couple minutes before he/she came out again with a shocked look, "well…" Kisame questioned, "I'm…a…hermaphrodite" Deidara cried, they all sweat dropped, Kisame looked at everyone "what does that mean?"

They all fell back, "Idiot!" Sasori shouted, "It means he or she has both parts!" Kisame blinked "ooooooooh….ewww that's gross" Kisame blurted out, "I have a plant around my body" Zetsu said randomly, they all looked at him "OUCH!" Deidara yelled, they turned to him "something bit me" he complained, he looked at his hand, "HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A MOUTH ON MY HAND!" they all slowly backed away from him.

"Now who am I again?" Kisame asked, he looked behind him and down, "E-M-A-S-I-K" he said as he thought, "Kisame, that must be it!" he smiled "I am Kisame" Itachi walked up to him, "and how did you get that?" Kisame smiled "I looked on my underwear" Itachi's eye twitched "that's gross" Deidara said, "hey look" Sasori pointed to the wall, "it looks like a chart" they all walked up to it and saw pictures and names beside them, "ha, Kisame I was right" Kisame smirked.

"Itachi?" he blinked, "what kind of name is that?" "At least it better then Zetsu" the plant man complained, "Deidara! Wooohooo!" the blonde cheered jumping up and down, "Sasori, hm" Sasori eyed the picture and name, Deidara looked at the board again, "Akatsuki" he said, "what do you think we are a club?" he asked, they all shrugged "maybe were a circus" Zetsu suggested, "why do you think that?" Kisame asked.

"Well I'm a giant plant, your blue and look like a shark, Itachi has red eyes and those gay black lines on his face, that blonde has a mouth on his hand, we probably a circus of freaks" he said, they all nodded "that des make sense" Itachi pondered, "but what about me?" Sasori asked, "You must be the leader person" Zetsu nodded, "well I guess then we are the Akatsuki circus"

"Cool! I bet were the best!" Deidara smiled, "and look at these cool coats" Kisame said, Deidara and Kisame danced around, Itachi walked over to Sasori "I can't believe were all…_friends_" he said as if the word was foreign to him, "me either, that Deidara is really weird" Sasori told him, "yea think, I was talking about the plant and shark," Sasori looked at them, "yea, but you know I guess we all have something" Itachi nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sakura what exactly did you do?" Gaara asked as they ran through the forest, "I simply erased there memories I mean like they know how to act and such but they have no idea who they are or what they can do and there is no way to get them back because I have them and they don't know who took them" Sakura said.

Finally they reached the desert and found Suna, Sakura almost collapsed from running so long, Gaara was actually surprised she made, for he himself was a bit tired, "Kazekage-sama!" the guards bowed, Gaara and Sakura walked past them and continued into the village, "look it's the Kazekage and Hokage-sama!" a woman called.

Gaara and Sakura sighed as they knew what was coming, a crowd came rushing towards them, "Gaara" Sakura asked an unspoken question, and Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and just as the crowd reached them the disappeared in a swirl of sand.

They arrived in their bedroom, where Sakura fell onto the soft bed, "I'm so glad to be home" she stretched, she unzipped the coat and threw it on the ground, she lay on her stomach in her bra and underwear, Gaara eyed her body "you think we should tell them were back?" Sakura said closing her eyes, "it can wait" Gaara smirked.

"Really?" Sakura smiled still not facing him, "and why would that have to wait?" she asked, a voice came beside her ear "I think you know why" his breathe hit her face making her shiver with delight, "true since they don't know we're here yet" Sakura leaned into him, "you're sneaky, Gaara" Sakura smirked feeling Gaara's fingers near her opening, "you have no idea" he whispered.

His fingers slide into her and she let out a small moan, "no interruptions" he smirked, the door flew open "I think the noise came from in here!" her voice echoed, Temari and the others froze "since when have you two been back?" Temari asked angrily as she set her arms on her waist.

Sakura sighed "we just got here and were hoping for some privacy" Gaara was to busy glaring at Temari to say anything, "would about the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, "All taken care of" Sakura said proudly, "so we won't be seeing them?" Ino wondered, "oh you might see them, just not as the Akatsuki, see they have no memories" Sakura stated.

All of them nodded, "now if you all don't mind I would like to fuck my husband with out ANY interruptions" Sakura glared at them and they nodded and ran out, "very nice" Gaara said laughing a bit, "now where were we" he smirked as he crawled on top of her body removing her undergarments, she giggled as his hands touched her flesh "hurry up Gaara" he smiled at her "so demanding aren't you?" she smiled back "I can't help I just love you so much" she smiled sweetly and pulled him down for a kiss.

**A/n: Well how did you all like it! Please review and…yea that's pretty much it lol! Peace!**


End file.
